wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kaiser
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro Beauty is something we judge everyone on, whether or not we mean to. You may pretend you don't, but don't you notice someone that's pretty more than someone who's just... not? Don't lie. It's true. Some of us want to be the centre of attention, others the opposite, preferring to instead stay far away from the spotlight. Let's focus on the former. Some dragons will do anything to be cool. Many will put others down and make them feel horrible to help themselves rise up the social ladder, focusing only on theirselves, ignoring the sadness of the ones the hurt, or occasionally laughing at it. This is one of those dragons Appearance You think you're pretty? Honey, look in a mirror Looking around Mantis Hive, it's not easy to miss this orange-green SilkWing, constantly admiring herself, flapping her wings slowly, showing them off to anyone who will look, talking about how pretty she is to anyone who will listen. Kaiser is very slim, her snout a picture of beauty, her tail so thin it looks like it could snap off. Her antennae are windy and very thin, twisting high above her head. Kaiser has huge wings, her absolute pride and joy, her everything. The things that she believes make her prettiest, they resemble those of the Kaiser-i-Hind butterfly, her namesake and favourite butterfly. They are green closest to her body, on both sets of wings, and a tiny triangle patch of this colour rests between the two other colours on her smaller pair of wings. The rest of her top wings are burnt orange, a thick stripe on each bottom wing the same. Her big wings each have three charcoal grey stripes, and this same colour is at the bottom edge of her small wings. Her main body is a combination of green and orange, starting bright orange at her tail, moving up her body in a gradient, ending with her dark green head. In this head, she has bright golden eyes, and a scorning look is always on her face, either that or a bragging smile. I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here Personality I'm the most beautiful SilkWing around. You're just a mess Kaiser is the definition of the word 'hateable.' If you looked it up in an encyclopedia, you'd see a huge picture of her face, and it would be no mistake. She's a dragon you never want to have the misfortune to meet, because you'll spend your whole life trying to forget the things she said. She lives for attention, lives to be feared and respected. She shows off at every opportunity, and is as about vain as it can get, her looks always her main priority. She believes she's the prettiest dragon in the two continents, and everyone else is just ugly. She makes this no secret, insulting SilkWings at any opportunity, especially on their looks. She believes that she's greater than everyone, and makes sure everyone knows. She likes to be the boss, and she likes to be popular. Kaiser will do anything to get to the top, even hurt, because she believes it's worth anything to be cool, to be considered the most popular. She loves having power over others. She feeds on it, honestly. To HiveWings, though, she's a perfect polite figure, not daring to insult them in any way. She thinks Queen Wasp is amazing, and wouldn't dream of betraying her. She hates rebels, especially SilkWing rebels. I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause History Ha! Poor you. You don't have majestic wings like I do A few years ago, Kaiser hatched in the artist's hive, Jewel Hive. The most popular Hive of them all, it seemed. She was raised by parents that were popular among the SilkWings, and soon grew to want to be like them. At first, she tried to be nice, use that to become popular, along with just a bit of her natural beauty. It didn't work, so she adapted. She got mean. Kaiser began bullying to be popular, showing others she was the alpha, both physically and mentally. She made several dragons' lives a living hell, shoving them against walls, insulting them, making them feel useless. It made her rise up the chain, and she decided the more she did it, the better. She even almost got a boyfriend, but he slipped from her grasp. As did another crush, an almost-girlfriend. Eventually, she moved to Mantis Hive, much to her annoyance, as her mother got a new job. She was back to square one, all the work to get to the top wasted. She managed to make her way back up, however, as the hive was a hive of scholars, not popular kids. She became again as she was in Jewel Hive, the feared Kaiser, someone who could rip you down with sharp insults and sharp talons, that could hurt you in more ways than one. About a year after moving, she got her Metamorphosis, and now she had something else to bug little dragonets about. Their lack of wings became a favourite insult, and she used it a lot, especially on Viceroy and her friend Paint. She met Viceroy shortly after starting school, and she soon became a favourite target because of her lack of not just wings, but also antennae. Her parents didn't really approve of her methods, but she ignored them, enduring their punishments until they eventually realized she didn't care. Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Relationships I'll be totally honest... you're really ugly Viceroy -Viceroy is Kaiser’s number-one target, for multiple reasons. She’s wingless, lacks antennae, and is one of the shyest dragons she knows. She finds Roy to be a puny weakling, and takes a lot of pleasure in hurting her, both physically and emotionally Essex -Kaiser, quite honestly, hates Essex. The stupid SilkWing won’t let anything happen to her precious Viceroy, and Kaiser has truly had enough of it. Essex seems immune to her insults and physical attacks, and that makes her annoyed. Battus -Despite being very similar to the bright pink SilkWing, she despises him. She thinks he’s a brat, and one who tries too hard. He makes her eyes and ears bleed, and wishes he would just suddenly not exist. Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Trivia Don't even think about it, Godzilla *Terrified of spiders but won't admit it ever *Loves soft animals *Secretly loves nonfiction I've overheard your theory "Nostalgia's for geeks" I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Gallery You think I'm mean. Sweetie, this is my nice side Kaiser.jpg|Real Kaiser-i-Hind Kaiser aesthetic.jpg|Aesthetic by MK!! One second I'm a kunst Then suddenly the kunst is me Pop culture was in art Now, art's in pop culture in me Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets